Perdida
by Anaka Mitsuri
Summary: O sofrimento causado pela morte de seu pai. A loira chorava e chorava, mas a dor não sumia. Pensava no pai, nos irmão e... Nele. Mergulhada em seu sofrimento, quem diria que o seu amado a salvaria desse inferno? [ OneShot Shikamaru x Temari ]


**Perdida.**

**Peido:** mimimi - fala do personagem xD

'_mimimi_' - pensamento do personagem

- mimimi - ação dos personagens.

**B**oa **L**eitura **>'-'> **

Naquela manhã tudo estava diferente para os cidadãos da vila da Areia. Naquela manhã tudo estava sombrio. As árvores balançavam suas folhagens desarmoniozamente, como se o vento não tivesse uma única direção. Naquela manhã ninguém ousava pronunciar uma única palavra. Talvez por medo, talvez pela tamanha angústia. Naquela manhã... Naquela não esperada manhã... O enterro se iniciara. O enterro do Kazekage.

Algumas mulheres e crianças choravam pelo triste destino do kazekage. Apesar do Kage ter sido rancoroso com as pessoas várias vezes, mesmo assim elas sofriam. A expressão de indiferença dos shinobis, mas um grande sofrimento que estava dentro de seus corações e suas mentes. Principalmente para uma kunoichi de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes. Principalmente para sua filha, Temari.

Era como se o corpo daquela pobre garota estivesse sobrecarregado, como se estivesse segurando tonaladas de pesos. Como se tudo a sua volta estivesse para desmoronar em cima dela. Esse era o sofrimento que ela estava carregando em seu corpo, coração e mente. Seu olhar estava vago para apenas um lugar, o caixão, o seu pai. Apesar de virar os olhos para outro canto, sua mente não parava de relembrar os poucos momentos que esteve ao lado do pai. Sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar, mas segurou suas lágrimas. Afinal, um shinobi jamais deve demonstrar seus sentimentos.

_**Um shinobi jamais deve demonstrar seus sentimentos...**_

O enterro já estava ao fim. Enterravam o caixão naquele momento.

**Temari:** ... - '_Temari, não chore... Não chore Temari!_' a garota apertava fortemente sua blusa. Mas mesmo com todo esse esforço, um lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto delicado. Rapidamente ela esfregou essa lágrima e fez uma expressão séria. Não esperava a hora de tudo aquilo acabar e poder chorar escondida. Sentia vontade de gritar, mas mesmo se ela tentasse gritar, sua voz não saíria. Sua dor não sumiria.

Finalmente o enterro estava por acabar. O padre falou mais algumas coisas e pronunciou "Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. Amém", palavras que foram repetidas pelos presentes. As pessoas foram se dispersando. Cada um para seu canto, com o mesmo baixo astral que predominava no ambiente desde a morte do kage.

Pingos de chuva começaram a cair, o que era uma coisa rara. O céu chorava no lugar dos shinobis, caindo sobre os rostos das pessoas, imitando lágrimas.

Os filhos do Kage foram os últimos a sair.

**Kankurou:** Temari, vamos embora. - disse, dando as costas, acompanhando Gaara, que estava mais afrente.

**Temari:** ... - a garota não tinha forças nem para responder. Era como se sua voz tivesse sumido, enterrada naquele sofrimento. Mas foi até bom, porque não queria ir embora. Queria ficar ali, com o seu pai, sozinha para poder chorar e tentar tirar nem que fosse um pouco do seu sofrimento através das lágrimas. Gemer baixinho e tentar tirar aquele peso em cima de seu corpo.

As lágrima rolaram ferozmente no rosto da jovem garota, misturando-se com a àgua da chuva. Soluçava de tanto chorar.

**Temari:** Papai... Por que, papai? - murmurava para si mesma entre soluços. - Por que você quis se envolver com aquele bastardo do Orochimaru? Para que mais uma guerra, papai? Se você não tivesse feito isso... - deu uma pequena pausa para enxugar seu rosto e seus olhos das lágrimas e da àgua da chuva. - Se você não tivesse feito isso... Você não teria morrido! - a garota começou a chorar desesperadamente. Se encolheu um pouco e ficou assim por alguns minutos.

'_Um shinobi jamais deve demonstrar seus sentimentos..._' a garota pensava tristemente por não estar conseguindo esconder as lágrimas e a dor. Se encolheu um pouco mais. Mas nada adiantava. Esse sofrimento não acabava nunca. E talvez esse peso nas costas jamais sumisse. Pensava em seu pai, nos irmãos e...

Nele. Sim, o seu amado. Preguiçoso, idiota, mas seu amado. Chorava, se encolhia mais ainda e soluçava. Sentia-se como uma criança indefesa.

Estava tudo silêncio. Ouvia-se apenas os pingos de chuva e talvez passos. Sim, passos que iam em direção a ela. Mas a garota não ouvia. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos e sofrimento. Quando a garota acordou do transe, se viu abraçada por um rapaz. Se virou para ver quem era e se surpreendeu. Era Ele.

**Temari:** Shika...maru? - foram as únicas palavras que ela pode dizer, e bem baixinho, mas num tom que o garoto pôde ouvir.

**Shikamaru:** Eu ouvi dizer que seu pai morreu... - abraçou-a um pouco mais forte - e vim aqui pra te ver.

**Temari:** ... - '_Ele veio... Para me ver...?_'

**Shikamaru:** Putz, como você é problemática. - disse docemente.

Essas palavras arrancaram um tímido riso da loira.

**Temari:** Shikamaru... Eu... - a garota tentava dizer, mas sua voz não saia. Agora não era mais pelo sofrimento, mas pela vergonha. O abraço do seu amado fora seu salva-vidas. Ele a tirou da escuridão da dor e a trouxe devolta para o mundo, para junto de si, em seus braços. Ela queria agradecer, mas não conseguia. Ela nunca imaginou que dizer apenas 3 palavras fosse tão difícil...

**Shikamaru:** ... - o garoto colocou sua mão no queixo da loira e levanto seu rosto. Deu um sorriso e juntou seus lábios ao dela. No começo fora um beijo tímido, mas logo se transformara em um andente e apaixonadamente beijo. Ele a puxou para mais perto de si pela cintura. Temari massageava o pescoço de seu amado. Queriam ficar daquele jeito pelo resto da vida, mas tiveram que se separar para poderem respirar.

Ficaram se encarando com sorrisos no rosto por um tempo, até um deles quebrarem o silêncio.

**Temari:** ... - '_Meu bebê chorão, meu preguiçoso idiota... Meu Shikamaru!_' - Shikamaru, seu idiota... Eu te amo...

**Shikamaru:** Putz, eu também... - a abraçou novamente, acariciando suas costas. - Eu também...

* * *

**Temari:** YOSHIIIIII! SHIKAMARU É MEU, SHIKAMARU É MEU - dançando retardadamente o o/o/ - INOO BAKA! PERDEU PREIBOI! PERDEUUU! o o/o/ 

**Shikamaru:** Aff, como mulheres são problemáticas. - disse entediado, sendo puxado pela Temari para dançar junto com ela.

oo o/o/o/o/

**Temari:** MUAHAHAHAHAHHA - pose de nice guy -

Ok, Temari! pode parar... Você já está começando a assustar x.x

**Temari:** MUUUUAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHHAH - pose de pessoa malvada possuída pelo demônio -

Temari? x.x Você está realmente me assustando x.x'' Pare com isso! Vai espantar os leitores!

**Temari:** O que você disse? - olhar demoniaco -

Erm... Naaaada x.x

**Temari: **Ótimo. XD

**Shikamaru:** ZzzZzZzzZz

>.> Bem... Saibam apenas de uma coisa, queridos escritores... EU AMO VOCÊS! ysgaysgyahsagsaysghaygsayg XDD Gente, eu só queria pedir desculpas aos fãs de Shika/Ino pelo o que a Temari disse sobre a porquinha XD E também gostaria de pedir desculpas se vocês acharam essa fic muito emo XD Eu tava pensando em fazer uma oneshot feliz, mas acabou saindo isso x.x Bem... É isso 3 Espero que gostem E deixem reviews aewl's gentem, plz 3 Aceito críticas e talz

Ja ne /


End file.
